1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid controller and, specifically, to a fluid controller capable of opening and closing both automatically and manually.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of the fluid controller capable of opening and closing both automatically and manually include a configuration including a valve box provided with a fluid passage, a valve element configured to open and close the fluid passage, a casing provided on an upper portion of the valve box, a valve rod configured to move the valve element in an opening or closing direction by moving upward or downward, and a piston configured to form a compressed fluid introducing chamber between the piston and the casing, and being provided with an automatic opening-and-closing device configured to move the valve rod by a compressed fluid, and a manual opening-and-closing device configured to move the valve rod by a manual operation (JP-A-2005-90737).
The fluid controller disclosed in JP-A-2005-90737 has a general automatic valve configuration and a handle of a manual operation and, in addition, includes components such as a rod-shaped member as an operating member at the time of automatic opening and closing operation, a compressed coil spring as a resilient member for biasing the rod-shaped member, a cylindrical member as an operating member to be operated at the time of manual opening and closing operation, a movable passage member, a compressed coil spring as a resilient member for biasing the movable passage member.
The fluid controller of the related art includes many components, and hence has a complex configuration disadvantageously.